


McDanno-Hogwarts AU

by JackMcGarrett



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, M/M, One Shot, Protective Steve McGarrett, Slash, Witch Kono Kalakaua, Wizard Chin Ho Kelly, Wizard Danny "Danno" Williams, Wizard Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackMcGarrett/pseuds/JackMcGarrett
Summary: Their friendship starts with Danny asking Steve if they can share a compartment. Their seventh year starts with Steve ready to hex the idiot that put his Danno in the hospital wing.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 154





	McDanno-Hogwarts AU

Steve was beyond nervous, but that excited sort of nervous. As his birthday got closer and still no letter, he had been so scared that he wouldn't get his letter of acceptance. Some of the kids in the neighborhood had made him doubt and he hated the dread of disappointment he'd be to his parents if he wasn't accepted. But then an owl arrived and as his dad sorted through the mail, he smiled brightly as he showed Steve a letter with a Hogwarts seal. 

His dad read the letter out loud once, but then Steve read it about a hundred times over the rest of the day. 

He'd been so excited, barely been able to sleep. He'd listen to his parents talk about their experience at the school, the professors they had, what their favorite clubs were. Both of his parents had been Ravenclaws and Steve was anxious to also be one too. At the platform though, before the 9 3/4 to Hogwarts arrived, his dad pulled him to the side, got to eye level, and told him. _"The Sorting Hat will know. It will look into your mind and heart and take it all into consideration. Whatever you turn out to be, we'll be proud of you."_

It meant a lot to hear his dad say that. Calmed a lot of nerves, but he still hopes to be an Eagle. 

Steve looks up when there's a knock. A boy with blond hair pokes his head in, looking around a bit sheepishly. "Uh hi. Um...do you mind? Everywhere else is full." 

"No, not at all!" Steve gestures to the space around him. 

The boy smiles and comes in and sits across from Steve. The smile is really captivating and maybe it's his hair and the lighting but he reminded Steve of a ray of sunshine. 

"Thanks. I'm Danny. Danny Williams," The boy introduced himself and extending his hand. 

Steve shakes his hand firmly, as his father taught him. "Steve McGarrett." He introduces himself. He notices the other's robes and the patch that has the Hogwarts logo instead of a particular house. "First-year too?"

Danny nods. "Yeah...do you have family in school or are you the first?" 

"First. Dad's an Auror. Mom works for the Ministry too but I'm not too sure what she does. But it's just me and Mary but she's like five. You?" Steve asked. 

"Firstborn too. Mom's a witch. Dad's a muggle. Then there's Matty, Stella, and Bridget." Danny said proudly. 

The next hour was spent with Steve finding out what a Firefighter was and being amazed at how muggles deal with fires without magic. He knew his dad was really cool but to fight fires _without_ magic? Danny's dad was the coolest guy ever! Steve just kept jumping from question to question about the muggle lifestyle. Even though Danny's mom made sure her kids knew all about magic since Danny showed signs of it as a baby, they lived mostly in a muggle neighborhood. Danny even went to a muggle school before he got accepted into Hogwarts. Which was more than what Steve had. He lived at home and was taught the fundamentals at home like most other wizards and witches with dual magical parents...but it now made him feel so unprepared. Danny knew how to be around other kids. 

"Hey, it's no big deal. You'll be fine!" Danny promised. Steve saw some of that older brother instincts shining through. 

He tried to smile back but it didn't seem genuine. "But what if I mess up? What if I suck as a wizard and they send me home?"

"Steve. You're going to a school. It's where they _teach_! Yeah, they expect some of the students to have an understanding...you and I are kinda lucky if you think about it. You have two parents who taught you basics and history. I had that with my mom. There are muggleborns who have zilch to go on! And hey, you're not alone." When Steve just looked at him with a confused expression, Danny rolled his eyes. "You'll have me, ya putz. Whatever happens, we're friends now." 

"What if we're not sorted to the same house?" Steve asked with a small pout. He wanted so very badly to be in the same house as Danny's, but that was all up to the Sorting Hat. 

"What, are they gonna keep me from bein' your friend?" Danny asked sarcastically. 

"Some of the houses have a rivalry..." Steve said weakly. 

"I don't care, Steve. No matter what they tell us is our biggest trait, I know the biggest fact right now is that you're my friend. Nothin' and no one's gonna change that. Got it?" 

Steve smiled at the intensity of Danny's promise. "Got it. Uh...do you...have any idea what you wanna be though?" 

"Ma was in Gryffindor. But she said to trust in myself and let the hat sort it out. It's literally what it's made for. You?"

"Both my parents were Ravenclaws. Hoping to sort of...continue the tradition." Steve said with a sheepish smile. 

"Well then, let's hope for Ravenclaw," Danny said with a smile. Steve hoped they'd both be in Ravenclaw together. Danny's eyes were the perfect Ravenclaw blue.

* * *

He held Danny's hand as they got into the boat and made it to the castle. It was halfway through the ride when Danny squeezed his hand that he realized he hadn't let go. Danny smiled at him and he smiled back. They were both nervous but excited. Walking into the castle was surreal. It was amazing...and it was even more amazing that he was starting this journey with a friend. 

They're walked through the Great Hall. It's huge and the tables are long and full of students of all ages, all sorted into their house with their colors. Steve looks longingly at the Ravenclaw table before he and Danny stop with the others and listen to the Headmaster give his speech. 

Hogwarts was an amazing but also dangerous place, but they would teach him how to be a powerful wizard. 

McGarrett came before Williams so Steve walked up with a much smaller crowd of first years waiting. Danny still unsorted giving him a thumbs up. He smiled at Danny before making his way up to the stool and sitting down. He looks nervously at all the tables, everyone staring at him. The Sorting Hat is placed on his head. 

"Ah, a McGarrett...it's been a while since I've had one of you. Where or where shall I place you?" The Sorting Hat mumbled. Steve held his breath. His grandfather who he had been named after had been a Gryffindor. His father a Ravenclaw. Brave or clever? "HUFFLEPUFF!" 

Steve was...shocked. So much so that the professor had to give him a nudge. As he made his way to the Hufflepuff table, he caught sight of Danny who gave him a reassuring smile and another thumbs up. He's well received by the Hufflepuff table, so that helps. But he's laser-focused on Danny until it's his turn. 

The Sorting Hat barely touches Danny's head before it's crying out, "GRYFFINDOR!" 

The lion's table roars with excitement and Steve face falls. 

"I'm sorry you and your friend weren't sorted together." 

Steve looks over to another first year and he shrugs, "The Sorting Hat made its choice...but Danny's promised it's not gonna affect our friendship." 

The other boy smiled. "That's good. And hey, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor? We're friends with everyone. It's not like you're a Slytherin."

Steve knew the rivalry between the two houses well. So if there was any relief to be had, then that was one. "I'm Steve. Steve McGarrett." 

"Chin. Chin Ho Kelly." The boy introduced himself. "Looks like I'm gonna be your new roommate." 

* * *

Danny caught up with him just before they parted to their own dorm rooms. "Hey, this doesn't change anything okay? We're gonna be friends no matter what. We'll figure out schedules and classes and stuff this week. Okay?" 

"Okay." Steve nodded, glad that Danny wasn't just going to abandon him. Danny hugged him before catching up with the rest of the Gryffindors. 

And they did figure it out. They shared a few classes and paired up when possible, or just sat next to each other when they had the same class. 

When they headed home for Christmas break, they wrote to each other every day and all Steve could do was talk about magic and Danny. 

It was really no secret when Steve and Danny got together in their fourth year. Well, maybe a shock to Steve and Danny but no one was really surprised. 

* * *

"So are we gonna see you and Danny during dinner or you two gonna sneak off again?" Chin asked Steve as they left Charms. 

Steve blushed before he said, "We'll be at dinner."

"Uh-huh," Chin smirked, unconvinced. 

"We are! We've been so busy preparing for exams that we wanted some time to ourselves. Is that a crime?" 

"You getting caught on your way back to the dorm has cost us house points, so some of us would think so," Chin told him. 

"I ran into Peeves!" was Steve's defense. 

Chin just laughed. He was about to say something else when he saw his cousin coming towards them. She was in her Gryffindor Quidditch gear and a not so happy expression. "Hey cuz, what's up?"

"There seemed to have been a mix up with the training schedule. Gryffindors arrived first....then the Slytherins." 

Chin and Steve made the same face. The rivalry between the house of the brave and the house of the cunning was still very strong. Steve immediately became more alert because he didn't see Danny. Both of them were Chasers for the team, both could be hotheaded, and have landed in the hospital wing multiple times for varying reasons. 

"Where's Danny, Kono?" 

"We were in the air training already when the Slytherin team came onto the pitch. One of their Beaters sent a bludger his way and knocked him off his broom. He wasn't too high up but he was still rushed to the hospital wing." Kono informed them. She didn't even get to the end before Steve was already bolting and running through the castle. 

"No running Mr. McGarrett!" 

"I'm not running professor!" Steve lied as he slowed down to a power walk for half a corridor before running again. He nearly crashed twice, he did crash once, and he jumped over someone tying their shoes. He finally made it to the hospital wing and burst through the doors. He found a group dressed in red and gold surrounding a bed and opposite them, people in green and silver surrounding someone. Steve didn't pay them any mind and went to Danny's side. The Quidditch team let him through, knowing exactly who Steve was to Danny. 

"Is he okay?" 

"Madam Pomfrey's checked him over. Had a few broken bones but they're mended now." The Captain told him. 

"S'eve?" Danny murmured, trying to reach out. 

Steve took his hand and kissed it. "I'm here, babe." Then he glared across from them. He reached for his wand and stormed over, looking all sorts of pissed.

"Williams' team already settled the score, McGarrett. Put the wand away or I'll write you up." Madam Pomfrey said strictly as she came back out. 

Steve glared at the Slytherin Quidditch team before making it back to Danny's side. This wasn't over. But Danny mattered more. "How is he?"

"He'll be good to leave in an hour. He'll have to take it easy for the rest of the day." She told him. "I already know it'll be impossible to keep you out." 

"Thank you for finally accepting that," Steve told her. 

"I wish you and Williams wouldn't be such common visitors but I've accepted it. The rest of you...you have five minutes." She told them before heading back to her office and magically pulling a curtain between the two houses. 

"Who uh..." Steve motioned to the injured Slytherin. 

"Kono. We were tempted but before war could break out, we had like three professors on us so while some stayed to be lectured, we brought Danny in." The Captain said as he pointed to the Seeker. 

"Thanks, guys." Steve thanked them. The team stayed until Madam Pomfrey came back to kick them out. There were a chorus of 'Get better, Danny!' and 'Take care of him, McGarrett' before they were left alone. Naturally after a glare of warning from Madam Pomfrey about any 'funny' business. 

"Imma kick his ass..." Danny grumbled once he opened his eyes more. 

"Kono kinda already beat you to it, but if you want, I help," Steve whispered as he leaned in and kissed Danny. 

"Hide the evidence and be my alibi?" 

"Always babe. Always." Steve smiled at him, leaning in to seal the promise with a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will stand by my sorting choices. The witches and wizards of Hogwarts are sorted when they are eleven, so I tried to focus on how Steve and Danny were at those ages.


End file.
